choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Red Carpet Diaries, Book 1 Choices
This page contains the choices in Red Carpet Diaries and their outcomes. This game revolves around the choices you make, they can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game, good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Chapter One: Hello, Hollywood! Choices Choice 1 * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Face 4 Choice 2 * Balayage Bangs (15 ��) * Embelished Updo (15 ��) * Short Waves * Long Curls * Medium Straight Choice 3 * Red Carpet * Sparkly Silver * Boots and Slits Choice 4 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * What's your name? Choice 5 * It's perfect! * Let's try something else. Choice 6 * Excited! (No effect) * Nervous! (No effect) * Who cares? I'm just here for the after-party! (No effect) Choice 7 * Lacy and Trendy (18 ��) * Bohemian Beauty (25 ��) * Pleated Pink (20 ��) * Country Floral * Everyday Athleisure Choice 8 * Want to be ridiculously famous. (Fortune and Fame) * Want to fall in love! (Lovelost) * Want to pursue my art. (True Artiste) Choice 9 * Too good to be true. (No effect) * Like everything I've ever hoped for! (No effect) Choice 10 * Incredible! (No effect) * Alright, I guess. (No effect) Choice 11 * Check it out. (No effect) Choice 12 * Nice abs... (No effect) Choice 13 * Fangirl over Matt. (No effect) * Pretend I don't know him. Choice 14 * Stand up for my friend! (No effect) * Distance myself from Chazz. (No effect) Although neither option appears to have a long term effect yet, distancing yourself from Chazz does not help you in the short term either. Choice 15 * I'll give you one more chance. (No effect) * I forgive you. (No effect) Choice 16 * Amazing! (No effect) * Ridiculous! (No effect) Choice 17 * Yell! (No effect) * Chase it. (No effect) Choice 18 * Let's go! (12 ��) * But I should probably unpack... (Suncheck? Is that a thing?) Diamond Choice 1 * Who I can trust. * If I have what it takes. Diamond Choice 2 * That sounds so scary! * Tell me a joke. Diamond Choice 3 * Snuggle up to Seth for warmth. * Tough it out. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * Kiss him on the cheek. * Say good night. (No effect) Chapter Two: Ain't No Party Like a Matt Rodriguez Party ''Choices '''Choice 1' * Off the Shoulder (25 ��) * No thanks (No effect) Choice 2 * Be the life of the party! (No effect) * Network, network, network! (No effect) * Hunt down Matt Rodriguez. (No effect) Choice 3 * Glass of champagne. (No effect) * Specialty cocktail. (No effect) * Whisky. Rocks. (No effect) Choice 4 * I adore you! (No effect) * No need to be rude. (No effect) Choice 5 * You’re totally blushing. (No effect) * I think I know why you’re asking… (No effect) Choice 6 * I think you should talk to him! (16 ��) * You definitely should keep your distance. (Single and Mingle) Diamond Choice 1 * Tease him about the stunt. * ‘Accidentally’ push Chazz into him. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * Blow out the flame! (No effect) * Put it out with my hand! Diamond Choice 3 * Chazz is an amazing agent? (No effect) * Chazz was quite the daredevil back in high school? Diamond Choice 4 * He’s so into you! (No effect) * I might be the best wing-gal ever! Choice 7 * An actress. (No effect) * Your lucky charm. (No effect) Choice 8 * On red. (Good Luck Charm) * On black. (Lucky at Love?) * Everything on 24! (Lucky at Love?) Choice 9 * Salad. (No effect) * Sushi. (No effect) * Pasta. (No effect) Depending on what you order to eat Teja's boss will react accordingly. Choice 10 * It’s the best party I’ve ever been to! * It’s honestly a little overwhelming. (No effect) Choice 11 * Stay out here with you. (20 ��) * Call it a night. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * Next to nothing. (No effect) * Everything there is to know. Diamond Choice 6 * You know you can trust me. (No effect) * Don’t forget how much you have. Diamond Choice 7 * Kiss him. (A Night to Remember) * Step back. You only get diamond choice 8 if you choose to "Kiss him," above. Diamond Choice 8 * Pull off Matt's shirt. * Cool it down in case we get caught. Choice 12 * Tell this asshole off! (No effect) * Try to calm him down. (No effect) Chapter Three: Everybody Starts Somewhere... ''Choices '''Choice 1' * I met Victoria Fontaine! (No effect) * They set up an entire casino. (No effect) * I saw a shooting star with Matt Rodriguez. (No effect) Choice 2 * I'll take the limo! (19 ��) * I'll stick with the Dryve. (Crazy Taxi) Diamond Choice 1 * Grab a drink from the mini-fridge. * Spread out across the entire back seat. * Open the sunroof and stick my head out! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * Which job was your favorite? * Who have you driven in the limo? * What's the best watering hole around here? Diamond Choice 3 * Like exactly how I feel! * A little ungrateful. You only get choice three if you choose "I'll stick with the Dryve," on choices 2. Otherwise you get the diamond choices above. Choice 3 * Put in earbuds and ignore him. (No effect) * Tell him to leave me alone! (No effect) Choice 4 * A dramatic reading. ⬅ Correct. * A physical comedy! Choice 5 * Hype up the health benefits! * Play them off as accessories. ⬅ Correct. Choice 6 * Do some spray-ballet! * Go Rambo on this trash! ⬅ Correct. You get "So-so Start" if you get one or fewer correct. If you get all three correct you get "Commercial Queen". Choice 7 * What's your next move? (No effect) * Does it ever let up? (No effect) Choice 8 ''' * This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. (No effect) * But that's not the only thing I feel... '''Choice 9 * I'm so in. (22 ��) (Unlock Subtly Sexy outfit) * I have to pass... You only get choice 10 if you turned Teja down in choice 9. Choice 10 * Well, in that case... (22 ��) (Unlock Subtly Sexy outfit) * Still no. Diamond Choice 4 * Shots! (No effect) * A fancy cocktail. Diamond Choice 5 * Throw my drink in his face! (No effect) * Trick him into buying us a round. Diamond Choice 6 * Kiss her. (Dance Floor Heat) * Just have fun! Chapter Four: Heroes and Hustlers Choices Choice 1 * Chazz Javellana. (No effect) * None of your business. (No effect) Blake Check. Choice 2 * He sounds like a total idiot! (No effect) * You can rub his face in it when you're successful. (No effect) Choice 3 * I'd have done the same thing she did! (No effect) * She's definitely overreacting. (No effect) Choice 4 * After everything Chazz has done for her? (No effect) * No wonder you're upset. (No effect) Choice 5 * Awful. (No effect) * Actually pretty good. (No effect) Choice 6 * Step in and help Chazz! (18 ��) * Stay out of this. (Cyndii Popped) Diamond Choice 1 * But good riddance! * I've had my heart broken before, too. Diamond Choice 2 * Pat her on the shoulder. (No effect) * Talk trash on Finn! If you "Pat her on the shoulder," she attacks you. Diamond Choice 3 * Push this asshole in the pool! (No effect) * Pour a drink over her head. Choice 7 * Seductive. (Nailed it!) * Funny! (Dial it Down) * Serious. (Close But No Cigar) Choice 8 * I'm so in. (19 ��) * Sorry. I should probably rest. (No Funny Business) Diamond Choice 4 * Why is he playing such a dive? * Are you sure you got the address right? Diamond Choice 5 * He's hilarious! (No effect) * He's a little outdated. Diamond Choice 6 * How did you even hear about him? (No effect) * Is this the life you want for yourself? Diamond Choice 7 * You're a fan! * What you told me. (No effect) Choice 9 * What you're talking about! (No effect) * How you could tell. (No effect) Choice 10 * Buy this item! (25 ��) * No thanks (Let the Past Be the Past) "This item" is called ''Classically Appealing.'' Choice 11 * Be friendly! (No effect) * Play it cool and professional. ⬅ Correct. Choice 12 * We actually met the other night. (No effect) * I'm so honored to have this opportunity. (No effect) Chapter Five: The Most Important Audition Of Your Life, NBD ''Choices '''Choice 1' * Take the blame. * Suck up to Markus. ⬅ Correct Choice 2 * Trace a finger down his chest. * Put some more space between us. Depending on the choice you make, the scene will play out slightly differently but be nonetheless successful. '' '''Choice 3' * Gun. * Badge. Depending on the choice you make, the scene will play out slightly differently but be nonetheless successful. Choice 4 * Kiss him. * Turn my back to him. Depending on the choice you make, the scene will play out slightly differently but be nonetheless successful. Choice 5 * I was totally in control at the party. (No effect) * Victoria was drinking, too! (No effect) Choice 6 * You weren't interested in me. (No effect) * You didn't want to be friends. (No effect) Choice 7 * Me too. (No effect) * I don't believe you... (No effect) Choice 8 * We bonded immediately! (No effect) * I'd say we're just acquaintances. (No effect) * It's a little more than that. You only get the third option if you have romanced Teja. Choice 9 * A pretty standard drama? (No effect) * A tragic love story? (No effect) Choice 10 * Grab dinner with Matt. (18 ��) * Hit the food trucks with Teja. (18 ��) * Go home by yourself. Diamond Choice 1 (Matt) * I drove one in high school. * ...if you're a grandma. Diamond Choice 2 (Matt) * Pretend she's talking to me. ⬅ Correct. * Take a dive! * Tell her to back off! Diamond Choice 3 (Matt) * Whiskey * Champagne * The bartender's specialty! Diamond Choice 4 (Matt) * The part where I forgot my lines immediately? * Me totally losing it when Victoria walked in? Diamond Choice 5 (Matt) * Lead him down an alley. ⬅ Correct. * Freeze! Diamond Choice 6 (Matt) * I might have snuck out a lot in high school. * A girl can't tell all her secrets! Diamond Choice 7 (Matt) * Kiss him. * Lean my head on his shoulder. Diamond Choice 1 (Teja) * He was just telling me about his manager. (No effect) * We were just talking about the movie. Diamond Choice 2 (Teja) * Korean burritos. (No effect) * Sliders. * Donuts. Diamond Choice 3 (Teja) * Where's home? * How long have you been out here? Diamond Choice 4 (Teja) * My mom's always been my biggest fan! (No effect) * ...but they'll be happier once I get a couple paychecks. Diamond Choice 5 (Teja) * Chocolate. (No effect) * Vanilla. * Strawberry. Diamond Choice 6 (Teja) * Kiss her. (Trucky In Love) * Blow bubbles! Choice 11 * Why didn't you tell me? (No effect) * Are you psychic or something? (No effect) Chapter Six: Day One Drama ''Choices '''Choice 1 ' * Yep! Totally! (No effect) * It's... a little hard to follow. (No effect) Choice 2 ''' * Rush in, breathless. (No effect) * 'Knock' at the 'door'. (No effect) '''Choice 3 * Stay very still. (No effect) * Keep my face totally blank. (No effect) Choice 4 * Make something up! (No effect) * Ask for my line. (No effect) Regardless of your choices, the scene will not be successful. '' '''Choice 5' * I'll be there! (18 ��) * I can't make it. Diamond Choice 1 * You really like thi guy! (No effect) * Part of you wants to do it. Diamond Choice 2 * Ready when you are! (No effect) * Actually wondering if we should try... ziplining? Diamond Choice 3 * We'll go together. * (I'll push him!) (No effect) Perfect Wingwoman awarded. '' '''Choice 6 ' * You've got amazing taste. (No effect) * It looks like you bought out a catalog. (No effect) Choice 7 ' * Look her up and down and bite my lower lip. (No effect) * Tuck her hair behind her ear. (No effect) '''Choice 8 ' * I'd love to practice seducing you. ⬅ Correct * But I can keep practicing in my mirror. 'Choice 9 ' * But I learned a lot. (No effect) * I'm pretty sure Victoria hates me. (No effect) 'Choice 10 ' * I am SO in. (25 ��) * But I really shouldn't. '''Diamond Choice 1 * My first real part! * Being in such talented company. * Expensed champagne! Diamond Choice 2 * It's a party miracle! * But I'm right here... Diamond Choice 3 * Hit the pool. * Get drinks, stat! Diamond Choice 4 * I pick Matt. * I pick Teja. * I pick... a truth instead. Chapter Seven: Desert Dreaming Choice Choice 1 * Me? (No effect) * The script? (No effect) * Communication issues? (No effect) Markus likes either the first or third answer, but there is no visible effect for picking either other than dialogue in the short term. Choice 2 * Who all is bonding? (No effect) * Is there sunscreen? (No effect) Choice 3 * To get started! (No effect) * A triple espresso. (No effect) Choice 4 * With Matt. (No effect) * Next to Victoria. (No effect) * Up front with Teja. (No effect) Choice 5 * I should go first. (Timber) * We need to make a plan before we start. (Joshua Tree-Sy) ⬅ Correct Choice 6 * Run for it! (No effect) * Focus my mind. (No effect) Although neither has a long term effect, your feet don't hurt with the second one. Choice 7 * Tell the truth. (No effect) * Make something up. (No effect) Choice 8 * How many times have you been married? (No effect) * Get it, girl! (No effect) Choice 9 * I rigged the vote for Homecoming Queen. (No effect) * I stole and lost my mom's diamond bracelet. (No effect) Choice 10 * Absolutely. (20 ��) * But I really should get some sleep. (The Lonely Desert) Diamond Choice 1 * I've never seen so many stars. (No effect) * It's like we're all alone in the world. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 * You? Camping? (No effect) * You must be really close with your dad. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * Don't stop. * Let's take it slow. Choice 11 * I'm in. (17 ��) * But I really should get some sleep. (No effect) Choice 12 * Come back with coffee. (No effect) * Please tell me our next retreat will have real beds. (No effect) Chapter Eight: The Long Con Choices Choice 1 * Sorry if I'm too loud. (No effect) * It's the opposite of okay. (No effect) Choice 2 * He's horrible! (No effect) * I'm in way over my head! (No effect) Choice 3 * Brilliant! (No effect) * Ridiculous. (No effect) Choice 4 * Buy this item! (25 ��) * No thanks "This item" is called "Cute Chiffon". Choice 5 * A little silly! (No effect) * I feel hopeless. (No effect) Choice 6 * Text Chazz an update. (No effect) * Take a selfie. (No effect) Although there is no long term effect for either, texting Chazz gives you a longer piece of story than taking a selfie does. In Choices 7 and 8 both options work to get you in. Choice 7 * Don't you know who we are? (No effect) * You're hilarious! (No effect) Choice 8 * Americans are so insulated. (No effect) * Don't you read the tabloids? (No effect) Con Artiste. Choice 9 * You didn't do this place justice! (No effect) * I can't believe that worked! (No effect) Choice 10 * Absolutely. (19 ��) * I should go home. (The Last Duchess) Diamond Choice 1 * Champagne! * Roulette. (No effect) * Craps. Diamond Choice 2 * The elderly woman in a diamond tiara (No effect) * The man in a Hawaiian shirt shooting craps. Diamond Choice 3 * Are we allowed t be back here? * This feels like the start of a horror movie... (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * Kiss him! (Lucky in love awarded) * Give him a big hug. Choice 11 * What's even open? (No effect) * Are you sure you're up to that? (No effect) * Did you say romance? (No effect) Choice 12 * Love to! (18 ��) * Probably better stay in. (Lonely Hearts) In Choices 13 and 14, both options have successful results. Choice 13 * Flirt. (No effect) * Get straight to the point. (No effect) Choice 14 * With just my eyes. (No effect) * Verbally. (No effect) Chapter Nine: What Stays in Vegas choices Choice 1 * I should see what they want. (No effect) * I should hang up and contact Chazz! (No effect) If you hang up and contact Chazz, he will tell you to take the call. Once you finish the text conversation with him, you will get a second call. Choice 2 * Like I won the lottery! (No effect) * It doesn't feel real. (No effect) Choice 3 * So many gift baskets... (No effect) Choice 4 * Bring one to Gloria. (No effect) * Try the best thing out of each one. (No effect) Choice 5 * I almost feel bad about it. (No effect) * I can't believe how lucky I was. (No effect) Choice 6 * Have a glass! (No effect) * Stick to coffee. (No effect) Choice 7 * No pressure. * I'm glad things worked out. (No effect) Choice 8 * No plans! * I have a date with a bottle of champagne... (No effect) Choice 9 * Apologize. * Tell this jerk off! (No effect) Choice 10 * Go with that champagne and caviar plan. (No effect) * Stay up all night partying! Choice 11 * Massage. (No effect) * Mud bath. Choice 12 * Love a girl's night out with you (15 ��) * Better not. (Can't Win If You Don't Bet) Diamond Choice 1 * Try a slot machine * Play a hand of blackjack Diamond Choice 2 * The sphinx-shaped shot glasses! * Mardi Gras spa masks. * Selfie sticks. Diamond Choice 3 * Ever wish you were more than friends with any of them? * All come to Vegas often? Diamond Choice 4 * The same! * Red. The BFFst BFF. Choice 13 * Devil's Canyon. (No effect) * The Warmest Winter. (No effect) You only get Choice 13 if you decide to stay in and not take the diamond choice in Choice 12. Whichever movie you pick, you get to watch a short clip of. Choice 14 * Buy this item! (25 ��) * No thanks. "This item" is called "Sparkly Silver". Choice 15 * A dozen oysters! * The artisanal bread basket. (No effect) If you pick "The artisanal bread basket," Josh approves. Choice 16 * Comfort him. (No effect) * Tease him a little. Choice 17 * Yes. Absolutely. Let's go to my room. (30 ��) * I don't think so. (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * I'm really not feeling too well. * I need to run lines. Diamond Choice 6 * Order room service. * Fire up the hot tub! Diamond Choice 7 * Do you want to stay over? * You should probably get going... Chapter Ten: Crash and Burn ''Choices '''Choice 1' * Pro Fashionable (25 Diamonds) (Nailed It!) * No thanks! Choice 2 * Suck up to him! (No effect) * Mess with him a little! (No effect) Choice 3 * I didn't sleep with anyone to get the part! * The entire crew, obviously. (Nailed It!) Choice 4 * Victoria still looks amazing. * She's a brilliant artist, not a sex object! '''(Nailed It!) '''Choice 5 * Matt. * Victoria * You, obviously! '''(Nailed it!) ''You get "Close But No Cigar" if you got two "Nailed it!". If you get at least three "Nailed it!" you get "America's Sweetheart". '' '''Choice 6 * Of course I'll help plan your date! (17 ��) * I'm sorry, I'm exhausted. Diamond Choice 1 * As long as we grab breakfast on the way. * But you're definitely not driving. Diamond Choice 2 * He loves modern architecture! * He's always wanted a pool. Diamond Choice 3 * Rappel down from the top floor! * Emerge through a wall of fire! Diamond Choice 4 * Some help with stuntwork. * Someone to talk after Leland's show. Diamond Choice 5 * Tell Chazz the truth. * Cover for Crash. Choice 7 * Okay, but make it quick! (No effect) * Maybe after the show? (No effect) Choice 8 * Send him to the bar to get rid of him. (No effect) * Tell him off. (No effect) Choice 9 * Stand, wave, and get it over with! (No effect) * Ignore the attention.(No effect) Choice 10 * Terrible. (No effect) * Great! (No effect) Choice 11 * Stay and comfort Seth! (16 ��) * Really get going... Diamond Choice 1 * Buy him a drink. * Offer to take a selfie with him! Diamond Choice 2 * We both know that's not true. * Enough with the pity party! Diamond Choice 3 * Try again! * Make a plan for dealing with hecklers! Diamond Choice 4 * Don't push it. * You get at least a long weekend. Diamond Choice 5 * Kiss him! * Hug him! Chapter Eleven: Wild and Free ''Choices '''Choice 1' *No need to apologize. (No effect) *Can I do something to help? (No effect) Choice 2 *Why are we shooting on horseback? (No effect) *What are we even doing in this scene? (No effect) Choice 3 *Is this a 'Sense and Sensibility' update? (No effect) *Can I have a gentle horse please? (No effect) Choice 4 *Stunning Country (25 ��) *Simple Western (No effect) Choice 5 *Take the blame. (No effect) *Convince Markus the shot looks great. (No effect) Choice 6 *I didn't mean to cut you off! (No effect) *Way to overreact! (No effect) Choice 7 *Back Matt up. (No effect) *Stay out of the line of fire... (No effect) Choice 8 *You've totally got this! (No effect) *Don't let Markus get to you. (No effect) Choice 9 *Let's dive right in! (No effect) *Can we have a few minutes to look the scene over? (No effect) *This scene sounds genius. (No effect) Choice 10 *Take his hand! (No effect) *Try to dismount on my own. (No effect) Choice 11 *Go after the horse with Matt. (20 ��) *Go after the horse with Teja. (20 ��) *Head back to your trailer. (No effect) choices. Chapter Twelve: Broken Arted ''Choices '''Choice 1' *Do they need me on set? (No effect) *Is there something crappy you forgot to say earlier? Choice 2 *I don't have any problem with you! (No effect) *Why should I believe you? Choice 3 *Why? *I'm the one who should feel threatened. (No effect) Choice 4 *This could be your chance to turn things around! (No effect) *You must have made enough to retire. *Who cares what they say? Make the movies you want! Choice 5 *Hell yes. (19 ��) *Not tonight. (Ships in the Night) choices. Choice 6 *Did Markus change the script again? *Who are all the people in suits? (No effect) Choice 7 *I'm in. (18 ��) *I don't think I can. (No effect) choices. Choice 8 *Go tense. *Go flirty. (No effect) Choice 9 *Step backwards like he's scared me. *Stand my ground and look him in the eye. (No effect) Choice 10 *Tell them I'm not the leak! *Stay quiet and hope they don't assume it's me... (No effect) Choice 11 *Try to fix it. *Ask Teja to back me up. (No effect) Choice 12 *Talk to Matt. (No effect) *Talk to Teja. Chapter Thirteen: Rock Bottom ''Choices '''Choice 1' *Things must be even worse than I thought. (No effect) *You didn't even get an old-fashioned glaze? Choice 2 *It had to be Victoria. *It makes the entire crew look bad! (No effect) Choice 3 *You're such a good friend. *You don't owe me that... (No effect) Choice 4 *Matt (No effect) *Teja *Victoria Choice 5 *Just push through and ignore them. (No effect) *Smile for some photos so they leave me alone. Choice 6 *I didn't mean to interrupt. *Mind if I join you for a while? (No effect) *Nice night, isn't it? Choice 7 *You must have seen the tabloids. (No effect) *The movie's over. Choice 8 *Take things further... (20 ��) *Get some sleep. (No effect) choices. Choice 9 *Invite her in. (No effect) *Talk to her through the door. Choice 10 *Your place is beautiful! (No effect) *This is nothing like what I expected... Choice 11 *But that's a huge deal! (No effect) *''You should go on Antiques Roadshow! '''Choice 12' *It sounds like a better career than I'll ever have! (No effect) *Okay, dish. Did you marry the wrong guy? Choice 13 *I can't imagine that. (No effect) *That's not so bad... Choice 14 *I'm so sorry. (No effect) *You couldn't have known! Choice 15 *You made me realize what really ''matters. *I promise, I won't let you down. (No effect) '''Choice 16' *I'll duck out the front! *'I'll sneak out the side!' Chapter Fourteen: The Friend Whisperer ''Choices '''Choice 1' *I left something at Matt's house. (No effect) *I just want to apologize. (No effect) Choice 2 *I just want to apologize. (No effect) *I need you to know how important you are to me. (No effect) Choice 3 *What Victoria and I talked about. *My audition? *My mom's bracelet?/My homecoming story? ⬅ Correct. The third choice will depend on what you chose to share in the sauna with Matt, Teja and Victoria. If you fail to identify the loophole in Spencer's story: "Detective Score Down", you didn't correctly identify the weakness in Spencer's story. If you succeed in identifying the loophole is Spencer's story: "Detective Score Up", you correctly identified the weakness in Spencer's story. Choice 4 *You must be the leak! (No effect) *You planted a device on Matt. (No effect) Choice 5 *The tabloids. (No effect) *Your other clients. (No effect) Choice 6 *I've never seen you so angry! (No effect) *Are you okay? (No effect) Choice 7 *Have you already lined up another part? (No effect) *Who do you think would hire me now? (No effect) *I'm assuming you're referring to waiting tables? (No effect) Choice 8 *The cost? (No effect) *The studio execs? (No effect) Choice 9 *Pretty much perfectly. (No effect) *I keyed all his cars. (No effect) Choice 10 *To apologize. (No effect) *To explain what really happened... (No effect) Choice 11 *A kiss from you. (No effect) *If you directed the film! (No effect) Choice 12 *Go get Victoria! (25 ��) *Let her go. (No effect) choices. Choice 13 *Get fast food? (No effect) *Head past the Hollywood sign? (No effect) Choice 14 *I'm in (18 ��) *Sorry... I can't. (No effect) choices. Chapter Fifteen: Take Two! ''Choices '''Choice 1' *Go for a run. (No effect) *Pick up donuts. (No effect) Choice 2 *Absolutely! (17 ��) *Sorry... I have to pass. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 *Chinese (No effect) *Pizza (No effect) *Sushi (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 *The old master painting. (No effect) *The family fortune. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 *Love story. (No effect) *Thriller. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 *Hooper and Macy end up together. (No effect) *Hooper has to tragically die! (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 *Kiss him... and then some... (No effect) *Head home. (No effect) Choice 3 *You seem confident, not power-crazy. (No effect) *Remember, you're being compared to Markus. (No effect) Choice 4 *Introducing myself. (No effect) *Flirting with him. (No effect) Choice 5 *What the hell are you doing here? (No effect) *The trailer has Wi-Fi? (No effect) Choice 6 *That was so nice of Chazz! (No effect) *Good thing you were underemployed! (No effect) Choice 7 *But it went so well the first time. (No effect) *Are you sure you want me on horseback? (No effect) Choice 8 *Ask what he saw up ahead. (No effect) *Agree with him. (No effect) Choice 9 *The stables. (No effect) *Fireside. (No effect) Choice 10 *I'd love to. (20 ��) *I should head home... (No effect) choices. Choice 11 *I think this is going to be our best day yet! (No effect) *But I'm sad that shooting is almost over. (No effect) Choice 12 *In Hooper's cabin. (No effect) *In Macy's office. (No effect) Choice 13 *We need to get you a sweater? (No effect) *We don't have to reshoot? (No effect) Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:Red Carpet Diaries